This invention relates to the mounting of a bow sight in position to absorb the vibration caused when the bow drawstring is released.
Archers typically use either a cross-hair or a single aiming pin in a suitable frame mounted in a bow sighting assembly so the frame can be adjusted horizontally, and sometimes vertically, to the desired aiming position. Usually the suport for the frame is rigid where the support engages the frame. The problem with that rigid contact is that the release of the bowstring exerts a sudden shock load at the attachment point with an excessive shearing force with the inevitable result that the frame connection can break, and sometimes does.